Losing Myself
by Angel999FTW
Summary: Michelle, the purple ninja of cosmic is experiencing something that should have happened years ago. She fears she will be too dangerous and runs away. Will her friends bring her back or will she forever dwell in the darkness? If you think I should continue, please comment or PM me.


**Michelle's Pov.**

"Why? Why!?" I ask myself as I run blindly into a forest. The cries of my friends wanting me to come back echoing in my mind. My long black hair streaming behind me as I run at my top speed. My peach skin either peppered with mud, dirty, and my tears.

After making a sharp right, I cut my cheek on a branch. The blood quickly drips down my face.

Why did this happen now?

**Eight Hours Prior and Third Person.**

Michelle was waking up from her slumber as the alarm clock went off.

Then a teen around her age with bleach blonde hair, bright green eyes, and peach skin strolls into her room.

"Morning, Mimi!" The teen greets.

"Morning, Lloyd!" She replies. Michelle gets out of bed and puts on a purple t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts.

Then someone walks into the room.

"Hello, darling." The person greets. The person is a year older than Michelle and Lloyd. He has brown spiky hair, energetic dark brown eyes, and tan skin.

"Hi, Kai." Michelle says.

They including Lloyd walk out of her room to the training area in the front of their house.

The three see four ninjas training.

The first one is a guy in white, Zane. The second is a girl in aquamarine, Kelly. The third is a guy in black, Cole and the fourth is in blue, Jay.

"Hey guys!" Michelle greets.

"Hi!" They reply.

**Two Hours Later and Michelle's Pov.**

After I finish sparring with Lloyd, my cousin. My vision starts to blur.

After about ten seconds my vision in normal, but with a slightly red tint. Then it starts turning brighter and brighter till my vision is completely red.

Then I fall over. Lucky for me, Lloyd caught me before I hit the ground.

"Michelle!" I hear Kelly yell. She takes off her hood to reveal long brown hair. That complement her light blue eyes.

"Michelle!" Cole yells. I blink and my vision goes back to clear.

"Michelle, are you okay?" Zane calmly asks me. I answer with a nod. I quickly get up and walk to my room.

I look at myself in my mirror. Instead of my normal dark brown eyes, I had a mixture of brown and red irises that resemble blood. Why? Why now?

I lie down on my bed crying into my pillow. After I clear my tear ducts, I pack my bags and hide my purple ninja gi and my war fan.

I walk out of my room and into the training area to get to the main entrance.

"Mimi, where are you going?" Kelly asks as I place my hand on the handle. I continue to open the door.

"Where are you going?" Kai asks putting his hand on my shoulder. I close my eyes so he can't see them.

"I need to go." I say softly but still audible. I finally open the door and run away.

"Hey!" I hear Kai yell as he runs after me.

I use my cosmic powers to boost myself forward. I start to tear up as I get farther away from my home.

**Back to the End of the Beginning and Michelle's Pov.**

I sit down relaxing on a tree trunk. I open my bag to grab out a silver band with a purple gem. My promise ring Kai gave me for my birthday. I put the ring away and grab something else out of the bag. I pull out a silver necklace with a silver pendant and purple engraving. It says: **My One and Only Cousin**. Reluctantly, I put the necklace on my neck and hide it with my purple shirt. It was a gift from Lloyd, before he left to defeat The Overlord. As long as I am close to it, it somehow let's me use my elemental power.

"Please," I ask my grandfather, The First Spinjitzu Master **(or FSM for short.)** "Tell me why it is happening now."

I grab another item out of my bag. It is a hair pin. It is a basic silver pin which has golden Japanese writing engraved into it. I pin my hair back.

I pull out a mirror from my bag to find out my eyes are now a lighter shade of blood. More red.

* * *

><p>Here is my NinjaGo one shot. If you want me to continue the story just comment and I might. Angel999FTW out, <strong>B'<strong>


End file.
